Total Eclipse of the Heart (Supernatural Mpreg Dean)
by Madison Who
Summary: Dean is left with a burden as he is unprepared for the responsibility. (Mpreg fic, don't like, don't read)


Total Eclipse of the Heart: A SPN Fanfic

Intro

Dean had been very cautious of the warnings of a demon that Sam kept telling him about. Dean had been told that the demon could inflict any kind of pain it desired, and the scariest thing was that it could change shape. The demon could be the little girl with her mother, the old man sitting in the diner, or the attractive woman walking the other direction in the street. Dean was walking back from the diner when he saw the neon sign for _Beauties with attitude: live 4pm-1am_. Dean sighed, he hadn't gone to a strip club in a while, so he headed in.

He walked into the dimly lit club, three or four body guards were scattered around, around five other men were sitting, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol burned his nose, a soundtrack of old love-songs from the 60's, 70's, and 80's. It was a small crowd, but it was still early, only 4:30. Dean took a seat where no one else was sitting, and he looked at the dancer in front of him. She was very curvy, her black hair was up in a bun, her bikini fit her well, and she had sunglasses on. Dean thought it was strange, but he ignored it as he was entranced by the woman.

Dean felt the girl reach for his shoulders as she stepped down from the pedestal. Dean looked at the lustful grin on her face as she sat down on his lap. Her delicate hand brushed his face as she whispered, "Been a long time?" Dean nodded as the girl cupped his chin in her hands, and she sighed, "Do you want kids, sometime?" Dean was caught off guard by the question, and he replied, "Maybe, sometime in the future." The girl brushed Dean's hair, and grinned, "Why wait?"

Dean stood up, the girl had her hands on his stomach now, and he coughed, "I-I don't know, I just don't think I'm ready." The girl smirked as she sighed, "Too bad." After the girl was finished speaking, Dean felt a shock, like pins-and-needles in his abdomen. The girl let him see her eyes for a split second, and he saw that they were glowing a shade of yellow and white.

Dean shook his head. _There's no way she was a demon, just relax. _Dean placed a ten dollar bill on the table, and walked out of the club. It was starting to get dark now, and he needed to get home before Sam started to worry. _Goddamnit, Sam's going to be pissed_. By the time Dean was home Sam was done eating dinner. Dean's eyes met Sam's and he sighed, "Sorry Sam, I got..caught up." Sam stood up with a concerned face, "Dean, you don't look so good."

Dean was confused, he felt fine, and he sighed, "I feel fine, stop joking Sam." Sam's face grew pale, "Dean, you look so pale, eat something." Dean did start to feel dizzy, so he took out a piece of pie and ate it all in a number of seconds. Dean sighed, "Love me some pie, I'm going to bed." Sam looked at the clock on the wall, _6:03_. Sam began to worry that something was wrong with his brother. And his suspicions were all too correct.

Chapter One

One week

Dean woke up a week later, a subtle pounding in his head. He sat up, wrinkling the sheets. Dean groaned as he felt a cramp in his stomach. His hand found its way to his bellybutton area where the pain was emanating from, and a groan that was almost animalistic escaped from him. He curled into a fetal position as tears started to well from his eyes._ What the hell is wrong with me? _Sam walked into Dean's bedroom cautiously, and he sighed as he sat besides Dean, "What's wrong, I could hear you from the library." Dean curled tighter, letting out a deep moan, "I don't know, I'm having cramps, I didn't get any sleep last night because I was throwing up so much, and I think I saw the demon at the club last night."

Sam's eyes grew wide, "What did they do?" Dean sat up, with his legs curled up, "They-they gave me a lap-dance, and asked me about my future." Sam scratched his head, "That's it? They didn't curse you or anything?" Dean shook his head, "No, it's weird." Sam stood up and paced around the room for a while, "Do you think they had anything to do with your illness?" Dean let out a whimper from another cramp, "No, I probably ate some bad steak or somethin'. "

Sam stood in the doorway, "Well-if you need anything I'll be in the library." Sam exited, closing the door behind him, which gave Dean an excuse to let out another moan. Dean curled even harder, and he pulled his shirt up. As he sat up, he groaned, and looked down at his abdomen. It was muscular, but something seemed off. His abdomen hurt to touch, it was hard to the touch, and it felt abnormally warm. Dean's head was filled with scenarios, but they all were disturbing.

Dean stood up a few hours later, only to eat. Dean walked down the hall to find Sam on the couch watching TV, it was around dinner time and Dean decided to make himself dinner. He grabbed another slice of pie and sat down next to Sam. Sam looked over to Dean and laughed, "Is pie all you are going to eat?" Dean nodded, "I've been craving it, and the craving won't go away."

Sam smiled to himself, "It's like you're pregnant or something." Dean grinned, "Ha-that's funny, what if I was?" Sam looked over to Dean, and then saw his brother's abdomen, that looked abnormally swollen. It made him look around five pounds heavier, but not much. Sam's smile faded, "So I see you gained a little weight." Dean looked down at his abdomen, and clutched it as he felt another cramping fit coming on, "Yeah, but the weird thing is I barely ate anything in a week, how am I gaining weight?"

Sam stood up, turning the TV off, "I don't know, but it's weird." Sam closed his bedroom door behind him, leaving Dean alone. Dean unbuttoned his shirt halfway, and looked down at his raised skin. He left his hand on the raised area, feeling it cramp caused Dean to wince. _What the hell is going on, I can't be pregnant...I can't be.._ Dean stood up and buttoned up his shirt, which was starting to pull on him. _It's just an extra five pounds, it's nothing._

Dean went to bed early, but the cramping kept him up at night. Looking down at his abdomen more scenarios flooded his mind. _Cancer..appendicitis..internal bleeding..__**pregnancy**_. Dean couldn't sleep, and his cramps were getting worse. He sat up and turned the lamp on, he pulled up his shirt and looked in the mirror. He most certainly gained weight, but it was gained in the lower part of his abdomen, just near his belly button. His hand ran over it, causing another sharp cramp. Dean sighed as the pain subsided, "Is there anybody in there, because then at least I'll have a reason to be in pain." Almost as a response, he felt a sharp cramp bundle up inside him, and he sighed under his breath, "Holy shit.."

Chapter Two

Four Weeks

Dean knew that he was pregnant, but he had to be sure. He drove to the pharmacy to pick up pregnancy tests, Advil, and anti-cramping medicine, he used self-check-out to prevent the judgment of others. When he got home, he was glad Sam was still sleeping at ten in the morning. Dean locked the bathroom door behind him, and pulled out the test. He read the tiny paper instruction manual; _1) Pull off plastic seal gently 2) Gently collect sample on cloth tip 3) Wait five to ten minutes for results to occur.++=Positive, -= Negative. _

Dean sat on the ground of the bathroom, clutching the growing swell of his abdomen. Dean was growing impatient as his anxiety grew, _Oh God..please..don't let it be.._His timer went off as he grasped the test. Dean's eyes squinted as he looked at the tiny test. And sure enough, the two plus signs were clear as they could be. Dean was speechless. He was pregnant. He looked down at his stomach, rubbing the swell that was his child.  
He couldn't tell Sam, not yet. Dean huffed as he struggled to stand up. He knew he had at least a few weeks until he would start to really show, and he wanted to hold off as long as he could. Dean walked into the kitchen, trying best to hide his anxiety. The sound of Sam's footsteps startled Dean, and Sam soon entered the kitchen. Sam looked at Dean and grinned wearily, "You're up early, what's eating you, you look like hell."

Dean rubbed his forehead which had a dull headache forming, "Nothing, my nausea just won't go away." Sam poured himself a cup of coffee, "Well, I have to stop by the pharmacy to buy more paper towels, do you need anything?" Dean looked up with groggy eyes, "Anti-cramping medicine, uh-some Advil, and some-some sleep-aids." Sam gave Dean an odd look, "That's a weird mix, but okay, I'll be back soon."

As Dean heard Sam leave, Dean unconcealed his growing stomach. He seemed to be getting bigger every day, or so it seemed. Dean walked slowly back into his bedroom, changing into a looser-fitting shirt. Dean heard Sam walk back in, and Dean quickly put his jacket on to prevent Sam from seeing his growing bump.

Sam walked in, and placed the bag of medicine on Deans bed and looked at Dean , "Dean, it's like seventy degrees in here, why are you wearing a jacket?" Dean shrugged, "I don't know, I just felt like it." Sam gave a confused glance, "Alrighty then, I'm going to go watch TV if you need me." Dean quickly took off his jacket, placing it on the chair besides his dresser. And he looked at his abdomen again.

Even with the loose-fitting fabric it was clear that Dean was pregnant. Dean sat down on the bed, letting out a breath after the pressure of standing was released. He sighed as he rubbed his belly, "You have no idea what I'm going to go through for you, do you?" He cramped up again, causing him to groan, "Why are you making me hurt so bad, if this isn't even labor, I don't want to know."

Ten Weeks

Dean caught himself often avoiding Sam in conversation, fearing that the topic would be brought up. Dean ate his breakfast of cereal and bacon, while Sam sipped his coffee. Sam put his cup down and looked at Dean, "Are you okay, you said you were going to see a doctor." Dean scratched his head, "I did, you were..out." Sam huffed, "And what did they say?" Dean looked at his wrist, he knew that Sam was getting onto him, Dean scratched his neck and sighed, "Stomach bug, they told me it should go away soon."

Sam got up, taking his coffee, "Alright, but no stomach bug lasts for almost three months." Dean realized that he was nearing the three month mark, meaning that he would be one-third through his pregnancy. Dean looked down at his stomach, laying his hand on his cramping abdomen. _I can't tell Sam, he would freak. But if I don't, he won't be happy._

Chapter Three

Fifteen Weeks

Dean was a little over four months pregnant, and there was indeed no way of hiding it. He knew he had to tell Sam, but how? Dean pulled down on his hemline, but to no avail. The baby was growing, and his shirt barely fit him anymore. He slowly walked towards Sam, and he swallowed hard. "Sam?" Sam looked up from the TV and over to Dean, "Yeah, Dean?" Dean slowly walked closer, "Can I tell you something, it's kinda' important." Sam stood up and nodded, "Yeah, sure, what is it?"

Dean sighed, "I've been really messed up about it, but I can't keep it in any longer." Sam's eyes grew wide. Dean knew he had to tell him, and he sighed, "I'm-I'm pregnant..Sam." Sam grabbed the side of the couch to support himself, "Are you sure-this isn't a joke?" Dean nodded, "That demon cursed me, and I'm about half-way through."

Sam had to sit down, "You really are?" Dean nodded. Sam brushed his hand through his hair, "You took a test and everything?" Dean's lump in his throat grew larger, "Yeah-a while ago." Sam groaned, "Well-we can't do anything about it now, did you want to keep it?" Dean looked down at his growing abdomen, placing a hand on his child, "I didn't plan it, but I do want to keep it, how many guys can say that they carried their kid?"

Sam stood up, placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, and whispered, "Just tell me when you need anything, okay? I don't want either of you to get hurt." Dean nodded, "Yeah, Sammy, I will." Sam nodded, "Good." Dean walked back to his room as he heard Sam talking to himself, he didn't pay attention, in fear that he would get his feelings hurt. He knew that he would be hurt, but in more ways than one.

Chapter Four

Twenty Weeks

At five months Dean was huge. Dean never let Sam see him unless he desperately needed to. _It was a pride thing. _Dean would say. He was embarrassed by himself, he got himself into the situation, and without Dean, Sam wouldn't have to wade around in case of an emergency, he could live all by himself if it wasn't for Dean.

Dean found himself lying in his bed almost every day. One day he looked down at his swollen abdomen, and he rested his hand on it. A few moments later he felt a sharp emotion knot inside him, like a baby kicking. _Oh god...it kicked. _Dean felt the baby kick, and he saw it move. He gasped, he wanted to get Sam, but Sam might've been grossed out or something.

Dean felt tears come to his eyes as the baby kept moving inside of him. _You really __**are **__in there, aren't you? _Dean sat up, seeing how big he really was. He cringed as the baby kicked really hard, but he smiled wearily. _You-you-you are in there...growing. _

Thirty weeks

Dean was around two months away from seeing his child. He felt the baby getting lower and lower, and he feared that it was going to come prematurely. Sam saw his brother grow more and more tired, for the baby never seemed to stop bothering him. It was either; _It's riding too low..it's hurting my back.._or; _I can't do this anymore. _But all of the bickering would stop for one moment, one fragment of life.

Dean was sitting on the couch, and he squatted into an odd position. Sam rushed over, "Are you okay?" Dean nodded as he let out a deep groan, "Yeah-they are just really low today, and my back's killing me. Squatting helps." Sam sighed, "Oh-okay..that's good." Dean grabbed Sam's hand, placing it on his swollen abdomen.

Sam raised an eyebrow as he squatted to Dean's level, "What?" Dean smiled, "Just wait." Sam and Dean's eyes grew wide as they both felt the jolt of a kick the baby gave. Sam laughed gleefully, "Oh my god, it really moved." Dean beamed, "It might hurt, but it also feels really weird and cool." The two brothers bonded, feeling the unborn life that would make its presence known weeks later.

Thirty Five Weeks

The baby had been riding especially low today, causing Dean to be bedridden. Sam didn't leave his side the whole day. Dean looked at the alarm clock on his bedside, _6:10 AM. _Dean sighed, "They are ten minutes apart now, they should be five soon." Sam looked up, confused, "What's ten minutes apart?" Dean groaned as another sharp pain hit him, "You know-contractions."

Sam held in a gasp, he knew that his brother was close to delivery, but not that close. Dean let out a groan as an unexpected rush of warm fluid surprised him, "Sammy- get ready." Sam looked and saw that his brother was getting close, his stretched skin showed that it was working hard to get to the end product. Sam brushed his hair back, "Dean-prepare yourself, I can almost see the head."

Dean bellowed and breathed heavily, curling up as another contraction hit, "Shit-am I close?" Sam nodded with a grin, I can almost see the head!" Dean strained as he felt the head coming out, and then the shoulders. Sam grasped the head and sighed, "Just a little more and she should be out." Dean gritted his teeth, "She?" And with one last push he was able to see his daughter, and he smiled, "Oh god, there you are."

Dean held her tiny body, caressing her as she cried out for her father. He brushed his hand over her head, "I did good, didn't I?" Sam nodded as he saw his niece before him, "You did good Dean, you did good." Dean sighed as he held her closer as tears ran down his eyes, "I really did."


End file.
